


My Love, My Life

by Rose_SK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangels, Fluff, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Post-Season/Series 13, References to ABBA, Songfic, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: They both knew this was crazy. Gabriel had been especially surprised when Sam had ‘proposed’ – if you could call the casually spoken 'I think we should get married' a proposal at all.





	My Love, My Life

They both knew this was crazy. Gabriel had been especially surprised when Sam had ‘proposed’ – if you could call the casually spoken _I think we should get married_ a proposal at all – considering that Dean would not be there to celebrate it with them. The archangel had been even more surprised when Sam had told him that he did not want anyone to be present.

 

“It’s not about them, Gabe… it’s about us. You are mine, and I am yours… I want there to be no doubt about that. So, let’s get married”

 

Gabriel had hesitated. Not only did he have the inkling of a suspicion that Sam would regret not inviting his mother, Cas and Jack – and most importantly his brother – the broken archangel also knew that marrying a human would mean going against Heaven’s most ancient laws. He had told Sam about his concerns, not wanting his lover to regret his spontaneous decision later and resent Gabriel for it. Sam had been categorical on the matter.

 

“Gabe, we are not even sure _if_ we will manage to get Dean back. I don’t want to wait any longer, I want this. Dean will understand, so will the others. They’ll forgive us, but I would never forgive myself if one of us died and we never got married… please, just trust me on this, okay?”

 

“What about Heaven, Sammich?” Gabriel had offered weakly, feeling all resistance fade from him.

 

“Well, technically all Heaven forbids is the creation of nephilims. We are two males… there should be no ground for worry, right? We can’t have a child… and you’ve been having sex with other people for what, centuries now? Surely Heaven doesn’t care if you decide to commit to sleeping exclusively with me for the rest of my life?”

 

Damn this beautiful moose and his infallible sense of logic. Damn his law student instincts that managed to find what could be considered a fucking loophole in divine law. Sam made it extremely hard for Gabriel to say no.

 

“Do you know what Sammich, why the hell not. What could go wrong, eh? It would take more than the threat of a fricking apocalypse to dissuade a Winchester”

 

Gabriel had fully intended the sarcastic undertone; however, he could not help the small smile that appeared on his face at the sound of Sam’s happy, albeit slightly dumbfounded guffaw. The hazel eyes lit up as he met Gabriel’s golden orbs, and it made the archangel’s grace stir contently at the sight.

 

“So, we are doing it? We’re getting married?” Sam asked, his voice hopeful and pleading at the same time, almost as if he feared that Gabriel would change his mind last minute. The archangel offered a reassuring smile.

 

“Yes, Samsquatch. Let’s do it”

 

That’s how they ended up here. At the edge of a cliff overlooking a rough sea in the middle of nowhere, Gabriel had not been precise about their location. Sam was actually not entirely sure if the archangel had not just conjured a romantic, but imaginary setting. The sound of crashing waves travelled all the way up the precipice, a mere rustle by the time it reached Sam’s ears. The noise was soothing and contrasted with the picture of the agitated sea in the background. Not that Sam paid much attention to the scenery.

 

He had eyes only for Gabriel.

 

“You did not bring a priest as I can see…” Sam commented casually, trying to hide the fact that he was very much nervous about the whole ordeal. He was getting _married_ … to the angel he loved. After Jessica’s death, he had never thought he would ever love someone so much that he would want to bind himself to them for the rest of his life. This was a big step, and Gabriel knew this.

 

“You have an actual archangel of the lord standing in front of you… really if that doesn’t do the trick, I don’t know what will” Gabriel reasoned, his voice dropping an octave as his eyebrows wiggled suggestively, “I could easily change into a priest outfit if that’s what you’re into, Sammich”

 

“Gabriel!” Sam punched the archangel’s shoulder disapprovingly, blushing at the implication. Gabriel merely giggled adorably.

 

“You are far too innocent for your own good, Sam. Now, before we begin” Gabriel clicked his fingers and before Sam knew it, he was dressed in a smart beige tuxedo over a white dress shirt, while Gabriel wore something that looked like he jumped out of a Picasso painting. It hurt Sam’s eyes to look at him, but the whole ensemble was so clearly Gabriel that it warmed the younger Winchester’s heart.

 

“Wow…” was all Sam managed to whisper in an awe-struck voice.

 

“I know, quite impressive I can pull this off, right?”

 

“You are… you look really handsome, actually” Sam confessed almost sheepishly, feeling his cheeks flush. Gabriel merely smiled tenderly at him, taking both Sam’s hands in his as he stood on his tip toes and placed a lingering kiss on the taller man’s lips. Sam let out a content sigh.

 

“You’re doing this in the wrong order…” Sam joked.

 

“Who says? Hollywood?” Gabriel countered wittily, winking at the human before him. This was the time both of them had been waiting for, and neither really knew how to begin, nor what to say. Sam decided to break the awkward silence that had settled between them, broken only by the crashing of the waves on the beach at the bottom of the abyss. Clearing his throat nervously, the older Winchester struggled to find the right words.

 

“Uh… Well, Gabriel” Sam addressed the shorter angel, shooting him a pointed look, “uh, I never considered myself a very poetic person, so bear with me if I sound over-the-top-cheesy or whatever…”

 

“Just go with what feels natural, Samsquatch” Gabriel advised gently, tightening his hold on Sam’s hands which gave the younger Winchester comfort. Sam nodded, offering the archangel a grateful smile. This was harder than he had expected. He knew exactly what he wanted to tell Gabriel, but he could not bring his brain to formulate this in a coherent sentence. Damn, whose idea was it to have vows?

 

Oh yeah, that’s right… Sam’s goddamned idea.

 

“Gabriel…”

_I’ve never felt this strong_

_I’m invincible, how could this go wrong?_

_No, here, here’s where we belong_

_I see a road ahead_

_I never thought I would dare to tread_

“… you saved me from myself. You really did, and I don’t mean the demon blood, or the PTSD because of Lucifer, or anything like that. You helped me get over Jess’ death, something I never thought would ever be possible. You made me feel like I was strong enough to face my demons. You taught me to love again, and for that… I don’t know how to thank you, or how to show you how grateful I am. I… I guess what I’m trying to say is… I love you, Gabe. And this, as crazy as this wedding is, it’s what I’ve always dreamed of. It’s something I never expected to have, so thank you for giving it to me”

 

Gabriel tried hard to blink the tears away that were starting to well up in his eyes. Nope, he was stronger than his human emotions. He was an archangel, for God’s sake, he could hold himself back surely. What a warrior he made now, huh? Would certainly made all the other angels laugh if they saw how pathetic the once mighty Gabriel looked like in this instant. After all, was he not the broken archangel Gabriel, who had fled all his life, who had been defiled by Asmodeus in so many ways, who was about to marry a human…

 

Gabriel would tell all these angels to get screwed nice and deep.

 

He allowed a single tear to run down his cheek, wanting Sam to see what effect he had on him. It was a sign of trust, and of vulnerability. Gabriel found he did not care what his family thought about him. There was a time where that might have been the case, but Sam had changed this. Sam gave his human side a meaning. Sam had fixed him piece by piece, and even though there was still a lot of work to be done on the whole Asmodeus-trauma front, at least Gabriel knew that he was not alone.

 

And he would never again be alone.

 

_I held you close to me_

_Felt your heartbeat_

_And I thought: I am free_

_Oh yes, and as one are we_

_In the now and beyond_

_Nothing and no one can break this bond_

 

“Samuel William Winchester… nah, screw this. I am not one for soppy love declarations, so I’ll keep this short and sweet, just like me” Gabriel smiled as Sam snorted. The sound his amused moose made was like music to his ears. “You are not like any human I’ve ever met before. True, I’ve met many, and you might argue that I have met a lot of humans who resemble you. You would be correct in assuming so, however… none of them ever had such a bright and appealing soul. From the first day our paths crossed, I have felt my grace being drawn to your beautiful soul. Fair enough, it was distracting at first, especially since I could track your every move… which for the record, I never did”

 

“Liar…” Sam smirked.

 

“Alright, maybe a little bit… just to make sure you were safe” Gabriel admitted, not able to look sorry if he tried, “today, I realise that I would not have it any other way. The attraction my grace felt towards your soul, this bond we shared… it was what kept me grounded when Asmodeus… well, did his thing. You say that I saved you, but sugar believe me when I say that were it not for you, I would not be here today to get married to this giant handsome moose”

 

Sam rolled his eyes at the last comment, but Gabriel noticed the moist eyes and the agitated fidgeting of Sam’s fingers as they rubbed the back of the archangel’s hand nervously. Sam was trying to hold back. He was trying hard not to show any emotion, and Gabriel understood. That’s the way Sam had been raised, and he had learned from being a hunter that showing your weaknesses could get you killed. The teary smile that came from the taller man was all the archangel needed to see.

 

“Not soppy, huh?” Sam managed to croak awkwardly, chuckling slightly as Gabriel smacked his arm playfully.

 

“Yeah, well you ain’t exactly an emotionless Scrooge either, pumpkin”

 

“Do you have more cheesy nicknames like that in your pocket, angel?” Sam teased, pulling a seemingly offended archangel close to his chest and wrapping his strong arms around his waist so Gabriel could not move away. Not that Sam could ever hope to restrain an archangel, but Gabriel always melted in his embrace. It was the younger Winchester’s ultimate weapon.

 

“I actually do, Samshine. In fact, cutie pie, I believe I can come up with more cheesy nicknames than you own plaid shirts, and that’s saying something considering you could put all the lumberjacks in the world to shame with your collection, sugar cane. Also, honey, how about we put a stop to the soppiness and get down to the actual ceremony, puff pastry? You think that’s a good idea, sugar?”

 

Gabriel rejoiced in the disgusted look on Sam’s face, trying to fit in as many stereotypical nicknames in one sentence as he could. Despite the younger Winchester’s protests, Gabriel did not relent, making his lover cringe with the sheer amount of fluff that was thrown his way.

 

“Okay, stop you made your point. Let’s just move on to the actual thing before it starts raining” Sam suggested, shooting a sceptic look towards the sky almost as if expecting the downpour to hit them any minute. Gabriel merely tsked him.

 

“Have some faith, sugar. I won’t let it rain on our wedding”

 

Before Sam had the time to come up with a clever remark, Gabriel placed his index over the taller man’s lips, effectively shushing him. Golden eyes bore into hazel ones, nothing but love and adoration reflected in them. Sam felt like he would melt into a puddle at Gabriel’s feet. The archangel interlaced his fingers with his lover’s, and not before long, Sam felt a pleasant warmth envelope him like a cocoon. He knew from experience that it was Gabriel’s grace reaching out for him, but this time it felt stronger, more intimate. Sam could see the shadow of Gabriel’s wings as he gently brought them to successfully shelter him and their owner from the wind. It all felt so right, and Sam knew instantly that he had made the right choice. This is where he wanted to spend the rest of his days.

 

“Sam… I promise you to love you as much as I love candy, and to not hold your obsession with healthy food against you.  I will protect you from clowns, and tolerate your morning jogs as long as you don’t make me go with you. I value my sleep, you know. But most importantly, I promise to love you in this life and in Heaven. I promise you that we will always find our way back to each other. You are mine, and I am yours forever and always”

 

Sam enjoyed the warmth of Gabriel’s grace and wings around him, the comfort making him feel sleepy. His eyes fluttered shut as he took a whiff of Gabriel’s scent, feeling his muscles relax instantly. When Sam opened his eyes again, he noticed the worried and expectant glance Gabriel shot him and the younger Winchester realised he had to reciprocate the vows.

 

“Oh uhm sorry… I eh…” clearing his throat, Sam regained his composure before starting over, “Gabriel… I promise to love and cherish you until the end of my days, and when I’m in Heaven… If I go to Heaven…”

 

“Sam…”

 

“Not the time to talk about this, though. I love you with all my heart, and I don’t ever want to lose you. God be my witness, if he cares at all, if anything were to happen to you I would give my life in exchange for yours. You are mine, and I am yours forever and always”

 

The two looked at each other, secretive smiles on their faces as their faces came closer, closing the gap between their lips. Their kiss was sweet, yet filled with the passion they held for each other. Sunshine filtered through the dark clouds, basking the two in a halo of light. Almost like God was watching over them, but Sam knew deep inside that Gabriel was behind this. Not that it really mattered.

 

All that really mattered was him and Gabriel, lost in each other’s embrace. And that was all that would ever matter in the future.  

 

_My love, my life_

_Are the words I try to find_

_My love, my life_

_But I know I don’t possess you_

_With all my heart, God bless you_

_You will be my love and my life_

_You’re my one and only_


End file.
